Episode 559
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 638 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.1 | rank = 5 }} "Hurry Up, Luffy! Shirahoshi's Desperate Situation" is the 559th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Shirahoshi begins swimming out to sea in an attempt to lure the ark Noah away and save Fish-Man Island, while Luffy gets Sanji's help to allow him to reach the ship's chains and stop Hody. Shirahoshi then uses the palace gateway to leave the air bubble and swim out to open sea. Once the ship is at sea, Luffy is confronted by Hody, where he realizes the extent of the disadvantage he has against a fish-man in the sea. Hody instantly bursts the bubble Luffy created with his bubble coral, causing Luffy to drown due to his Devil Fruit powers. However, his finishing blow is stopped by Fukaboshi, who deflects the attack and allows Luffy to breathe again. Meanwhile, Vander Decken IX once again offers Shirahoshi his hand in marriage, and upon rejection, releases another barrage of attacks. These are all blocked by Manboshi, Ryuboshi and Hoe. Hody's Energy Steroids are allowing him to catch up with Luffy and Fukaboshi. Luffy asks to go to the deck of Noah, as there will be air for him to fight there, but Hody gets there first and stabs Vander Decken in order to destroy the island. Long Summary Noah is going slightly away from the island, thanks to Shirahoshi's efforts. She realizes she has to get into the ocean or the bubble will burst. The main entrance is too far but she has an idea. As Hody Jones climbs the chain, the citizens try to think of something they can do for her. Meanwhile, Sanji is carefully calculating the force with which he must launch Luffy, and throws him with Armée de l'Air Rubber Shoot. He overshoots it slightly and Luffy goes out into the ocean but is close enough so he can grab onto the chain, remarking how huge it is. Luffy looks down and sees Hody below him. He then sees the citizens in the plaza grab the chain in an attempt to slow the enormous boat down. Shirahoshi is touched by their actions. However, Hody is annoyed at them, saying they will not slow it down at all, while Luffy vociferates loudly to stop. Hody attacks the citizens with Yabusame, and they all fall back to the plaza, much to Luffy's anger. Shirahoshi sees the entrance to the palace and is relieved that it is still open. She goes up the connecting corridor and then breaks through it to go out into the ocean. As the ship rises, Luffy manages to put a protective bubble around himself at the last minute. Unfortunately he let go of the chain and drifted away from it slightly. Hody appears behind him, saying a human who cannot breath underwater can never rule the ocean and he attacks Luffy and pops his bubble stating how humans with Devil Fruit powers cannot do anything underwater and throws his trident to kill him only to be saved by Fukaboshi. Decken calls out to Shirahoshi. He asks if she will die from loss of blood or from getting hit by the ship first. He gives her one last chance. He will save her if she agrees to marry him as he throws knives at her. Shirahoshi apologizes and again tells him he is not her type, much to Decken's stunned surprise as the knives are deflected by something. Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Hoe are then seen standing in front of Shirahoshi. Her brothers say there is no way she will marry him and they will not let him hurt their only sister. Decken seems surprised that she called them brothers. Shirahoshi tells them about what happened in the plaza after they left. Ryuboshi then tells them what their father said about how the ship cannot be damaged and they have to land it on the ocean floor where it will not be scratched. Noah appears and crashes into the rocks behind them but they escape. Manboshi tells Shirahoshi to get to the trenches and not to swim too close to Noah. He then points upward, saying there is nothing to damage it at a higher level. Ryuboshi says they will take care of Decken. Luffy is then seen riding on Fukaboshi's back. Luffy thanks him and asks if his wounds are ok. Hody is then seen removing a large scythe blade from a sheath, calling it Kirisame, he then puts it on his back and shoots himself at them, decapitating an oarfish that was near him. He continues to chase Luffy and Fukaboshi and cuts down more rocks down the ocean floor and the two manage to lose Hody. Luffy tells Fukaboshi to get him onto Noah's deck so he can fight more easily, saying he promised to protect Shirahoshi. Fukaboshi tells Luffy he and his brothers made the same promise, only they could not compete with Hody. He then apologizes for doubting Luffy. Before he can do anything, Hody shoots past them again, saying he would go to the deck first. Noah is now facing bow-up and is directly over Fish-Man Island. Hody reaches the deck and Decken makes small talk, asking how killing Neptune went and how he is torturing Shirahoshi. Hody tells him he has a good idea and Decken wants to hear it. At that moment, Hody suddenly impales him with his trident, asking him what would happen to the ship if he dies. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The manga did not show Hody popping Luffy's bubble before Fukaboshi saves him. *The anime adds a scene in which Vander Decken IX is feeling crushed by Shirahoshi's second rejection. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 559